<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>17. First frost. by LenaLawlipop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811895">17. First frost.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop'>LenaLawlipop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt, winter prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter prompts from <a href="https://witcher-and-his-bard.tumblr.com/post/634710612632551424/winter-prompt-challenge-i-wanted-to-make-a">this post</a></p><p>
  <em>If there was one good thing about Jaskier spending the winters with them now — and there were many — it was that he caught fewer colds. </em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>17. First frost.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Walking around in silk doublets when it's nearing winter can't be good for a bard, no matter how much heat silk traps (?)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one good thing about Jaskier spending the winters with them now — and there were many — it was that he caught fewer colds. </p><p>When the days got shorter, Jaskier’s normally bubbly personality dimmed a little, more and more each day. Before, he would have tried to hide how much the weather affected him, and Roach still remembered the first time he’d caught a cold bad enough to leave him bedridden for a few days. Geralt had been beside himself with panic, not that he’d ever let Jaskier know that. One would have thought he’d never taken care of a sick human before, and Roach had half a mind to say that was the case. He’d hauled the bard, delirious with fever, to the nearest town, and had nearly forced the healer to listen to him, something Roach had never seen him do before. Normally Geralt didn’t <em>make</em> the humans talk to him, too prideful to stoop to begging. With Jaskier in that condition, though, he hadn’t even hesitated.</p><p>They had both spent a few awkward days together before Geralt had insisted that it was time they separated for the winter. Jaskier had simply nodded. That night, Roach had valiantly listened to the then child, who had brushed her mane extra slowly and sang to her his entire repertoire of sad love songs.</p><p>A sick Jaskier was a mopey Jaskier, and, frankly, Roach was already tired of the sad songs. Although those had changed too, after Jaskier had started to spend the winters in Kaer Morhen. He composed songs while in the keep, of course. Most of them were a lot quieter than his usual songs, a lot less performative and a lot more heartfelt, a lot more intricate. A few of them were instrumentals, and Roach had realized after a while that he enjoyed playing those when his throat ached from a cold. The Winter Songs, as Geralt sometimes called them, were generally a lot softer. A lot happier, too, but soft. Content, and quiet, and gentle, and Jaskier sang them a lot more than the sad love songs.</p><p>Yet another one of the good things that had come from him spending the winters with them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D</p><p>If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!</p><p>If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my <a>profile</a> for my blanket permission statement!</p><p>If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, <a href="https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/">lenalawlipop</a>, the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!</p><p>Love,</p><p>~Lena</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>